


Try

by tardisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisy/pseuds/tardisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Cas feel the same way now? Will he feel trapped? Will Dean look up at the rearview mirror and see Cas getting twitchy on his perch in the backseat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/62699164410/this-post-made-me-think-this-was-cas-state-of).

[This post made me think...](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/62697790234/castiel-im-told-you-came-here-in-an-automobile)

This was Cas' state of mind then; will he feel the same way now? Will he feel trapped? Will Dean look up at the rearview mirror and see Cas getting twitchy on his perch in the backseat? Sam has noticed and mentions it in low tones while Cas dozes fitfully in their motel room (Dean watches over Cas these days, and understands now why Cas always offered, and did it for him, and feels guilty about giving him shit for it so many times). It's getting more frequent as of late. Cas needs to stop more often and he makes up excuses:

_"Dean, I need to urinate, and no, I will not use that bottle," his countenance irritated, but eyes panicked._

_"Dean, I'm hungry," while crumbling a bag of chips nervously between his fingers._

_"Dean, something is making a disturbing rattling sound," his voice rumbles like the beloved purr of the engine in the dim, silent afternoon._

But Dean always pulls over, even though he knows there is nothing wrong with his baby, and they just ate, and they all took a piss in that disgusting bathroom at the last gas station, the gas station where Cas lingered a few beats too long at the scratch-off Lotto display. He pulls over because of how Cas' voice is raised high and thin, and Dean can see how his hands start to tremble, and as soon as he stops, before he even throws the car into park, Cas rolls out of the car, his breathing rattling on just this side of desperate, and he looks to the sky before he leans against the trunk and closes his eyes on a deep sigh. And Dean will swear and complain halfheartedly while he kneels on the dusty shoulder, peering underneath the chassis for a problem that doesn't exist, just to keep up the ruse, even though, like Dean isn't stupid, neither is Cas, and Dean knows Cas knows he knows, but they never say anything about it. Dean just crouches on the side of the road in the unforgiving sun, or the driving rain, or the cool fog, for however damn long it takes to feel Cas' steady hand, warm and heavy, on his shoulder. And Dean hauls himself up and dusts off his jeans, and is sure to press close to Cas as he passes him on the journey to the driver's door. They tumble back into the car silently as Sam smiles softly at them both, and they try it all again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://tardisy.tumblr.com/post/62699164410/this-post-made-me-think-this-was-cas-state-of).


End file.
